


This is Our Get Along Shirt

by GoldenBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBadWolf/pseuds/GoldenBadWolf
Summary: The Doctor finds a closet full of horrors





	This is Our Get Along Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is completely unedited and messy but makes me laugh very hard

He doesn’t _mean_ to find it. But the TARDIS was keeping up with four people in between traveling to planets that needed saving or the humans on board needed saving from. Especially if hypervodka was involved. Added empathsis on especially when Rose was leading the party. There were also times where Martha and Mickey- who Jack nicknamed “M Squared”- found themselves getting wrapped up in the adventures. Only meaning his ship had her hands full pretty constantly.

The Doctor decided that- after trying to throw as many of the shirts as possible into the vortex only for more to appear - the cursed closet. Or the torture closet. He hadn’t decided yet because he was desperate to forget about it. Hoping that if he did, maybe Rose would too and leave the punishment behind.

The punishment which had spawned from Jack. One day, when the Doctor and Donna were bickering on what to do and Rose and Jack followed behind, the ex-time agent mentioned a “get along shirt”. It was a joke. A joke that Rose had taken too many steps too far.

Because the next time the Doctor and Donna were bickering, they found themselves shoved together by Jack and blinded by fabric for a quick moment by Rose. And it took them a second to realize why they were bound together. A second _after_ they were too busy bickering to notice they ran into a lamp post.

The next day, a video ran rampant on the internet of them running into the post, wearing the stupid “This is our get along shirt”, and Rose laughing uncontrollably. He could’ve cared less. Had he and Rose not been voted “Hottest Couple of All Time Forever” by one of the few magazines broadcasted throughout the universe. And the fact that Rose had an account with an rapidly expanding follower count that catered to just pictures of them two.

When Donna found the video, the interrogation of Jack Harkness only led to him offering to take a bullet to the head and the Doctor shouting,

“You’re immortal, you ignorant fuck!”

Rose was just smiling smugly in the background of it all. Spite radiated from her gleam. And something in their connected pointed out that maybe the constant bickering was just as annoying and embarrassing as the shirt. He ignored it though. Deciding that his pride had taken a much bigger hit than Rose’s patience.

It was a bad move.

Because when he and Donna went to get rid of the shirt. Which included setting it on fire, throwing it into a black hole, feeding it to a goat, and as a last ditch effort, tossing it into the time vortex. They found themselves squeezed into a shirt that said “This is our lighten up shirt”. It was bedazzled. He would never allow such a monstrosity of a machine on his ship. He thought back on all the times Rose could’ve possibly snuck one on. And there were not that he remembers her mischievous smirk. One that gave away the fact that she had something planned. Usually something at the Doctor’s demise.

Which lead him to the current situation. He was sitting in the galley, staring into his cup of tea. Terrified that his own ship chose Jack and Rose’s side. Terrified that there were so many shirts. So many. Had Rose and the TARDIS really been that close? Sure, she looked into the heart of the ship, saved his life, and became a legend among thousands of planets and societies. But was Rose this determined?

“Oi, what’s the matter with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The Doctor looked up to see Donna in her nighties with her arms crossed. A looked mixed with concern and skepticism on her face. She probably thought that he had done something to piss off Rose again. And it was fair. He tended to go to her to recieve a literal slap to the face.Unless Rose gave it to him first.

Those were the moments when he had second thought of having four immortal people on his ship.

“No,” He cleared his throat, “Not a ghost.”

“Okay. Then what did you see?”

Donna sat across from him. Eyebrows rising as he kept silent.He looked back into his tea. Phrases that sat between “This is our” and “Shirt” like “Get along”, “Stop being bitter”, “Taking things to personally,” and “acting careless” flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head and offered every ounce of resignation he had to offer as he said,

“My fate.”

And Donna laughed. Cackled even, “So you found the closet too, huh?”

“THERE WERE SO MANY SHIRTS. TOO MANY.”

Donna’s laughter continued and the Doctor found himself sulking again.

“Why are we considered the petty ones?”


End file.
